Audio Books
Over the years, The Deptford Mice and The Deptford Histories trilogies have been recorded as audio books for listening, first in the format of cassette tapes but more recently audio CDs and digital downloads. Most of the narrators are British actors and actresses. =Releases= Abridged ''The Dark Portal'' *ISBN 0750016809, ISBN 1840325623 *Released: November 30, 1995 / February 15, 2001 *Publisher: Macdonald Young Books / Hodder Headline Audiobooks *Consists of: 2 Audio Cassettes *Length: 3 hours *Read by Tom Baker ''The Crystal Prison'' *ISBN 0750017872, ISBN 1840325631 *Released: April 30, 1995 / February 15, 2001 *Publisher: Macdonald Young Books / Hodder Headline Audiobooks *Consists of: 2 Audio Cassettes *Length: 3 hours *Read by Martin Shaw ''The Final Reckoning'' *ISBN 0750017880, ISBN 1840325798 *Released: September 12, 1995 / February 15, 2001 *Publisher: Macdonald Young Books / Hodder Headline Audiobooks *Consists of: 2 Audio Cassettes *Length: 3 hours *Read by Jon Pertwee ''The Alchymist's Cat'' *ISBN 1840325844 *Released: October 17, 2002 *Publisher: Hodder Headline Audiobooks *Consists of: 2 Audio Cassettes *Length: 3 hours *Read by Tim Pigott-Smith ''The Oaken Throne'' *ISBN 184032614X *Released: October 17, 2002 *Publisher: Hodder Headline Audiobooks *Consists of: 2 Audio Cassettes *Length: 3 hours *Read by Fiona Shaw ''Thomas'' *ISBN 1840326158 *Released: October 17, 2002 *Publisher: Hodder Headline Audiobooks *Consists of: 2 Audio Cassettes *Length: 3 hours *Read by Richard Griffiths Unabridged ''The Dark Portal'' *ISBN 0786193476 *Released: November 1, 2005 *Publisher: Blackstone Audio *Consists of: Audio Download, 6 Audio Cassettes, 7 Compact Discs *Length: 8 hours and 16 minutes *Read by Roe Kendall ''The Crystal Prison'' *ISBN 143320262X *Released: April 13, 2007 *Publisher: Blackstone Audio *Consists of: Audio Download, 6 Audio Cassettes, 7 Compact Discs *Length: 8 hours and 36 minutes *Read by Roe Kendall ''The Final Reckoning'' *ISBN 1433205769 *Released: July 23, 2007 *Publisher: Blackstone Audio *Consists of: Audio Download, 7 Audio Cassettes, 8 Compact Discs *Length: 10 hours and 4 minutes *Read by Roe Kendall RNIB Unabridged Editions The Royal National Institute of Blind People offers exclusive unabridged recordings of The Deptford Mice and The Deptford Histories books as digital downloads to their members. They can be found on their website. ''The Dark Portal'' *Released: July 10, 2014 *Consists of: Audio Download *Length: 6 hours and 52 minutes *Read by Stephen Thorne The Crystal Prison * Released: July 10, 2014 * Consists of: Audio Download * Length: 7 hours and 3 minutes * Read by Stephen Thorne The Final Reckoning * Released: July 10, 2014 * Consists of: Audio Download * Length: 8 hours and 52 minutes * Read by Stephen Thorne The Alchymist's Cat * Released: July 10, 2014 * Consists of: Audio Download * Length: 10 hours and 11 minutes * Read by Stephen Thorne The Oaken Throne * Released: July 10, 2014 * Consists of: Audio Download * Length: 12 hours and 23 minutes * Read by Stephen Thorne Thomas * Released: July 10, 2014 * Consists of: Audio Download * Length: 12 hours and 50 minutes * Read by Stephen Thorne Trivia * There are cover images of The Alchymist's Cat and The Oaken Throne audio tapes (released by Hodder Headline Audiobooks) online that erroneously credit Iain Glen and Alison Steadman as their readers, respectively. The most likely explanation is that Glen and Steadman were originally going to record the books, but for whatever reason, those plans were scrapped and Tim Pigott-Smith and Fiona Shaw were brought in instead.